The present invention relates generally to communications systems and more particularly, to a system and method for utilizing existing communications networks.
With the advancement of telecommunication technologies, subscriber identity modules (SIMs), also known as a type of smart cards, are becoming increasingly prevalent for wireless customers. However, legacy communications networks, such as a public wireless local area network (PWLAN), may be unable to provide network access to customers based on their SIMs.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a means for SIM users to access the PWLANs in a secured environment and to allow an unified accounting scheme.
It is also desired to provide a cost effective solution, so that extensive modifications will not be required for the existing PWLANs.